


Surprise

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't really like surprises.</p><p>
  <em>Written 3/30/13.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmcross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmcross/gifts).



Crowley had felt like The Cool Boyfriend for, what, all of three seconds before the shock on Sam's face had given way to a wince and he'd waved at everyone, given a little nod, and ran up to his bedroom, his muddy boots leaving prints on the floor.

Crowley turned around, frowned at the group of hunters and non-hunters and demons and the odd angel. Then, he looked right at Dean. "What?" he asked. "What did I do? What just happened?"

Dean's eyes followed the path Sam had taken for a moment. "Sam can be...weird about celebrations," he finally said. "Guess maybe we should have warned him."

"You can't warn someone about a surprise party. That defeats the whole purpose! Here," Crowley said, reaching out to hand Dean his drink.

"Oh, no," Dean said, hands out in front of him, giving a shake of his head. "You might need that."

"Point," Crowley allowed, sighing. "Actually, here, fetch me a beer for Brother Dear."

Crowley, armed with the beer and his glass, nodded to everyone. "Help yourself to the hors d'oeuvres, pour some drinks, be merry. I'm going into the lion's den." He swallowed. "Dean, could you?" He offered his glass, and Dean nodded, grabbing the bottle, topping Crowley off.

***

"Dean tells me you're not big on surprises."

"Birthday surprises, anyway," Sam said bitterly. He sighed then, reaching for the offered beer. "I'm not trying to be a downer. I know you must've—"

"Sod what I must've; you never asked for it." Crowley sat down on the bed next to Sam. "I'm guessing you've had some not-so-good birthdays. Humans are usually all over this stuff. It's," his face twitched, "normal."

Sam smiled, leaned over a little until their shoulders brushed. Crowley transferred the drink to his other hand so he could wrap an arm around Sam.

"Do tell, my pet. What's eating you, besides me?"

Sam gave a half-hearted lip quirk for the effort. "You remember Azazel's little pissing match?"

"The one you won?" Crowley bat his eyes.

San grinned into the beer, snuggled a little more into Crowley. "Yeah, well, I didn't, not at first." Crowley frowned, turning his head to stare at Sam inquisitively. "Jake, the kid who opened up the Hell gate, not me," Crowley suddenly nodded in silence. Maybe he'd read the books. Sam should find that out. "He won because he killed me. I was dead for like a day or so, and then Dean brought me back with a deal, and he got a year."

"I remember that now!" Crowley said. "Of course, I knew about the deal itself, just didn't put two and two together. That was a pre-Winchester time for me." He took a sip. "One year, and one year only, it was."

Sam sighed.

"Now what does this have to do with...? Oh." Crowley blinked. "Happened just around your birthday, didn't it? Seriously??"

Sam nodded. "My 24th." He took a swig. "I mean, it's not like birthdays meant much when I was growing up. But there were moments that I liked." He shrugged. "Now, though, I just sort of expect bad things to happen, and it doesn't make a lot of sense, I know. Hell, a couple years back, we met Kevin and found a solution to our excess of Dick around my birthday." Sam swallowed. "Although...."

"Ah, the big explosion. Your brother and your angel left just after." Crowley leaned in to give Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Well, Moose, I can't change the past. Or, at least, why would I want to meddle with something so sticky? But we can make the most of today."

Sam considered it, taking another sip. "Yeah, I guess I could swing that. After all, you got a lot of people here." He tried not to think of birthdays spent with loved ones one time only before they were gone, of birthdays spent incredibly alone like the One That Never Was in Gabriel's Wednesday reality. The two birthdays spent soulless.

"Sam, _you_ got a lot of people here," Crowley said firmly, and Sam couldn't really argue the point.

Sam drained the beer as Crowley watched. He asked, "Should I change or something?"

"You should probably take the boots off, considering," Crowley pointed out. "But it's your party. You can wear what you want to." He offered his arm after Sam managed to get out of the boots. 

"We'll get one of the Halo Patrol to clean up the mud." Sam nodded at the suggestion. "Never thought I'd get to say this, but let's go say hi to Team Sam."

Sam smiled a little smile to match Crowley's grin. And, really, it wasn't bad. Sam didn't really dwell on the loss or on the lack. He sort of just focused on Crowley, Dean, and the hors d'oeuvres. And he didn't mind the crowd, oddly enough. Maybe it was due to being in the comfort of his new home.

And, actually, Sam even thought the Moose mousse cake was kind of funny.


End file.
